


Can We Heal?

by Silver_Wolf_Tears



Category: Jackspeticeye fandom, Markiplier fandom - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Demons, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Foursome, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Physical Abuse, Psychological Torture, Slow Burn, Tears, fixing mistakes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2020-12-24 15:35:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21101828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Wolf_Tears/pseuds/Silver_Wolf_Tears
Summary: What happens when two boys forget something very important about their pasts? And what will happen when that something comes back years later, but different. Can the two boys survive and heal old wounds they didn’t know they caused? Or will the beings of the past rip them apart from the inside out?





	1. Prologue: The Damage Dealt

**Author's Note:**

> OOooookay...So I'm a bit nervous posting this....I've never written and posted a ship fic and I know how Septiplier is a touchy subject. I will say this now. I DO NOT ship septiplier irl. Mark and Sean have lovely, amazing girlfriends and I respect that. This story is just that, a story for fun and for a ship that is rare from what I've seen. If people do have issues with this, I have plenty of other NON-Shipping stories you can read. Again, this is just for fun and I'll probably be slow on updating this, cuz like I said I'm nervous about this story. Anyway, thank you for at least checking it out and please feel free to leave a comment, just not a bashing one....plz >.>

When they were young, they knew nothing about the other. Had never heard of the other or met. But they both had something big in common when they were young. They were protected by beings; powerful beings. These beings kept them safe from danger, held them when they were scared or sick. These beings loved the young boys with their whole hearts. They swore to keep the boys safe for all eternity. But, nothing lasts forever. The boys grew up, they stopped believing in the beings. They started to think they were nothing more than imaginary friends. They stopped talking to the beings, stopping seeing them at all. The beings grew sad, and then angry. They needed to be believed in to be seen, to protect the boys. But all too soon, they were forgotten, thrown aside. They became angrier, twisted. The beings forgot their vows and grew to hate the boys. But they couldn’t do much. All they were able to do at this point was to cause the boys nightmares, but one day even that stopped having an effect. The beings faded away, hiding in the shadows. They made a new vow, a vow to break the boys they once loved. To punish them for hurting the beings. So they waited in the dark for the right moment.


	2. Chapter 1: Dreams or Something More?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well >.> So far no one seems upset with this, so here you go. The first actual chapter.

**Chapter 1: Dreams or something more?**

_He walked through the darkness. There was nothing around. No people, plants, buildings. Just a void of nothing and fog. It was so hard to see and any moment he thought he would fall into a hole or bump into something. He didn’t know how long he had been walking, it felt like hours. He stops, suddenly hearing something. He listens closer, trying to pin point the sound. There it was again, off in the distance. It sounded like….giggling. A strange giggling. He walks closer._

_ “H-Hello? Is someone there?” The giggling grew louder. He swallows._

_ “Hello!? I … I need help…I don’t know where I am. Please.” This time a voice answers him, from behind._

_ “Ỵ̶̧̪̼̘͕͓͓̦̝̟̭͂̄̽̐͐̊ọ̶͐͆̈͛͊̽̿ǘ̴͔̼̻̱̊͆͠ ̷̭͇̗̓̍̐̉̓̚͠w̴̰͇͚̮͓̾̔̑̌̈̆̒̆͛̄͘̚̚̕͜a̴̧̹̬̪̬̞̻̝̭͎̬͓̺͎̘͐̈́ͅn̶̩͎̼̥͂͆̈́̍͂͝t̷̢̮͇̥̻͇̪͙̣͔̪̭͈̲̖̟̙̃̔͗͐͒̒̐̄̈́͒̚̕ ̴̨̯̱̲͈̦̪̰̝͌ḧ̶̖͇̜̘̖̠̩̳̞̯̹̮͉́̾͆̋̽̐͊͒͜e̶̹̪̤̪̩̰̤̙̫̩̺͚͓̹͚̾̓̈́͗̋̈́̃̚ͅl̷̛̳͍͇̪͎̲̬̽͛̽͛͌̀̒̑p̴̛̘̬̳͉̯̲̠͎̱͇̻̙͕̈́͊̑̊̋͂̒͛̆̈́̉̇̕͝͠?̷̹̠͙͈̅͐̽̐͊̚ ̵̗̘̖̬̖̣͙̾̓̈́̄̅̏̅̔͆̓́̒͑͘͘̕͝Š̶̢̘̦̞͈̈̂̒̏̇̈́͗̾̓̃̚͜͝͝ų̸̨̹͍̣̱̙̳̦̗͓̪̪̞͓͗͑̂͊͆̈͑̉͐̾̈́̈̍̚̕͝r̸̨̰̯͕̣̭͚͒͘ễ̶̱͎̘̞̞͎̥͖̑̅͋͋̕.̷̨̼̟̜̭̰̳̬̟̘͉̞̮͙͉͆̇̿̓̑͌͑̾̆̇̒͒̅͛͝͝ͅ.̵͖̙̟̝̜͇̩̗̦͇̫͚͒̌̈́̌́.̴̧̛͙̣͇͍̠̜̞̼̱͈̪̰̓̒͒͋̈́͗͐̋Ḯ̴̢̲̣̫͇̞̜͔̻̳͖͗͒̚'̵̧̛̲̬̞͖̯̳̩̠͍̽͑̈́̈͝ͅͅļ̸̨̥̗̼̙̳͎̈́̊̅̋̈͌͐͑̈́̍̌͝l̷̪̖͎̜̳̝̻̍̓̅̌̌͌͛̏̔̄͘͠͝ͅ ̸̮̘̬̞̫͉̥͈̞͕̖͔̮̃͒h̶̨̬̩̭͍̭̲̬̳̰͙̥͖̙͗̂̂̄́̎̉̐̏̿̑e̴̡̛̛̳͙͓̰̞̼̼̅̆͌̀͐̅̓̐͘͜͝l̵̪͇͚̩̾̒ṗ̷̼̟̭͖̞͎͈̠͔̝͔̮̩̲̺̰̼̦̓̂̊͌̿̈̑̔̀̋͛̇͛̈́̍͝͝ ̶̨͇̼̬̙̪͈̪̥̞̮̥͇͙̍͒̀̽̈́́͋̍̇ỹ̴͚̜͚͈̀̽̎̓͌̀̒͆͌̅̄͐̓̐̕̕͜͝ͅǫ̴̡̛͎̗͈͉͖͋̆͆̏̆͊̎͝ư̷̗͉̗̩̖͌̌̈́̈́̍͆͂͛̚͘͜͝.̶͖̠̻̳̳̖̽̍.̸̢̧̡̢̡̞͇͙̗̅̈̾̈́̿͐̈́̽̎͗.̸̢͈͓̗̜͈̩̗͍̠̙͔̿͂̅̓̓͊͜ͅŢ̴̻̟͚͓̦͉̺̅͒͐͐̿͜ͅờ̵͖̳̖̪̞̘͚̱̟͂́͒̔̊͒̔̓̉̏̎̈́̍͊͘͠ ̵̳͉͍̦̲͉͓͓̱̘͍̫̌͝y̴̢̬̼̲͖̹̮͉̠̺̤̏̔͐ͅơ̷̢̨̥̻̣̲̈́̍͐͐̓͛̑̄̿̇̅͠͠ų̷̧̙̦̜̘̝̼̝͈͙̮̲̬̳̓͋r̷̡̛̪̝͙͚̘̹̫͆ ̴̡̡̨̡̠̦͚͉̲͎̖̯̺͎͍̋̃̿̏͒̆̔̾̂́̈́͘͜ǧ̶̛̠̈́͊̈̓̒̀͠r̴̮̊̌̍͒̇͒̾́͒̍̈́̈́̏̎̄̉̎͘a̸̢̨̡̨̧̡̧͕̙̙̮̥̮̬͎̩̰͗͜v̵̨̭̯̞̳͔̱͍̫̼͕̣̭̯̳͑̓̈́̔͒̉ͅe̴̛̬͇͑̀͊͐̑̚̕͠͝͝!̷̣͇̆” The voice sent ice down his back. He didn’t even bother turning around, he just took off running. He knew if that…thing caught him he would die. No matter how far he ran, he could still hear the giggles right in his ears. He covers them as tears run down his face._

_ “Go away!! Leave me alone!!” The voice lets out a crazed laugh. Clawed hands reach out and grab his shoulders, digging into his flesh and-_

The sudden sound of his alarm woke the Irishman with a gasp. He jolts up in bed panting heavily. He reaches up to his shoulders, not feeling anything there. Those claws, they felt so real….and that voice. He could swear he’s heard it before. A knock on his bedroom down makes him jump.

“Sean come on! We need to get going. It’s a long ass drive.” Sean sighs. It was just Mark, his roommate and best friend. He had forgotten that Mark had plans for them today so he quickly gets up.

“Yeah yeah, keep yer pants on.” He hears a snort and Mark walking away. Sean drags his hands down his face to try and forget the dream, or rather nightmare. He shakes his head and grabs some clean clothes before heading out and down the hall to the bathroom. He takes a quick shower to wake himself up and then dresses. Sean heads downstairs and to the kitchen where Mark had breakfast ready. Sean smiles brightly and waves.

“Hey Mark! Morning!” Mark smiles and chuckles.

“Morning sleepy head. Hurry up and eat while I pack the cameras and a lunch for our outing.” Mark moves out of the kitchen and to the recording room. Both of them were Youtubers, Sean having originally been from Ireland before Mark convinced him to move in together in L.A. For which Sean was happy for. He like it in L.A, sunshine all the time, more things to do and more opportunities to be had. Sean shakes his head and then sits at the island to eat. A few weeks ago Mark came up with an idea for a Halloween video to go to some haunted locations around L.A and the surrounding area. Mark wanted to capture real ghosts and demons on camera, but if they didn’t they had a backup plan. Sean thought it was silly, not believing is such things, but went along with it since Mark was excited and them getting freaked out would make for good content anyway. Sean finishes eating as Mark comes back into the room to make their lunches for later.

“So, what’s our first stop?” Sean asks as he grabs some lunch boxes and ice packs. Mark smiles and turns to him.

“Well I did a lot of research and I didn’t want to go to places like hotels where we needed a lot of permission and more notice, so I found some places that are more open to the public. First is Griffith Park, apparently there are a lot of famous ghosts there AND some kind of humanoid beast.” Sean blinks.

“Humanoid beast? Really?” Mark shrugs.

“That’s what the internet says man. Next is a bit farther out in Pasadena. It’s the Colorado Street Bridge. People say they’ve seen a man jump off it but when people go to help, there’s no one there. And a woman appears in traffic, making people swerve to miss her but then she disappears.”

“Pasadena is pretty far Mark…” Sean didn’t think this would actually be an all day and night thing. Mark laughs.

“Hey we might not find anything in the park. Plus they’re public places so no need to get permission to film or be there.” Sean nods. Those were good points.

“Alright where else?” Mark grins.

“Ah, the last place we’re going to is some abandoned bootlegging tunnels in downtown L.A.” Sean chuckles.

“Maybe we’ll find some old whiskey.” Mark laughs.

“Maybe, but we will have to sneak in. People say they get cold spots and shadows, and can hear screams from down the tunnels.” Sean shakes his head.

“If you say so. Shouldn’t we be doing this at night? You know when “ghosts” are active.”

“Well do you really want to get lost at night in a huge park or walk along a dark busy bridge at night?” Sean blinks and thinks.

“Okay fine you win.” Mark smirks.

“Besides, there have been plenty of reports of things happening during the day so we’ll be fine. And it will be dark by the time we get to the tunnels.” Sean nods.

“Then make sure you pack flashlights.” Mark smacks himself in the head.

“Duh, god I’m stupid.” He quickly races to his bed room to grab some flashlights. Sean chuckles and washes his plate before getting his shoes on and waiting at the door for Mark. Through the talk he had totally forgotten about his nightmare. But he would soon realize that nightmare was a prelude to things to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So those are the only places I could find in L.A and the surrounding area that were public and haunted. I've never been to any of the places so my descriptions will be based on pictures.


	3. Chapter 2: Who's hunting who?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this took me forever to get out, sorry about that. But I hope it's a good chapter. Like I said I want to take things slow with this one.

**Chapter 2: Who’s Hunting Who?**

To say Sean was let down at the first two locations was an understatement. At the park Mark kept swearing he saw shadows in the trees, but Sean saw nothing. The Irishman assume they were animals or other people and Mark’s mind was playing tricks on him. Then at the old zoo within the park Mark said he say red eyes glaring at him from one of the enclosures. Again, Sean saw nothing. Around noon they took a break to eat and then headed to the bridge. Not much happened, though Sean would admit to feeling watched. But he brushed it off as being the drivers on the road. Mark kept saying they’d probably find stuff on the recording and Sean sure hoped so at this point. Right now they were on their way to the tunnels; Mark driving and Sean taking a peek at the recordings raw.

“I don’t know Mark, I don’t see or hear anything so far in these.” Mark rolls his eyes.

“Well yeah, we need to boost up the audio and watch the videos on a bigger screen. THEN we’ll see and hear stuff.” Mark smiles confidently while Sean rolled his eyes this time.

“I hope yer right, otherwise this was a waste of a day. We didn’t even get scared for content. No one is gonna wanna watch this.”

“Oh stop being so negative Sean. It will be fine. We’ll figure something out if it comes to that.” Sean sighs. Maybe he was being too negative about all this.

“Yeah, yer right. I’m sorry.” For the rest of the ride Sean tires to push his skepticism aside. Once they arrive it’s well past midnight, the area empty. Mark manages to push open the gate to the tunnels and they sneak in. Sean shivers as soon as they’re inside. Something about the place seemed….off to the Irishman. They turn on their cameras and start walking. Mark smiles and giggles.

“Oh this place is soo creepy.” Sean nods in agreement.

“And dark as hell too.” They walk for a while, occasionally stopping and holding an evp session. After a bit Sean freezes and gasps. Mark whirls around and points the camera at him.

“What!? What happened? Are you alright?” Sean takes a shaky breath and shakes his head.

“Uh y-yeah. I…I just…thought I saw something…down the tunnel.” Mark turns back and points his camera down the way.

“What did it look like?”

“Like…like a blur? A shadowy blur. It really didn’t have a shape. I just saw something move.” Mark nods and slowly moves down the tunnel.

“Hellooo? W-Who’s down here with us?” There was nothing for a few seconds, then a loud bang far down the tunnel. Mark and Sean both jump and back up.

“Oh holy shit!” Mark yells. Sean jumps and turns around.

“Who the fuck!!?”

“Sean?”

“I swear something just touched my hair and giggled behind me.” Mark narrows his eyes.

“Alright tough guy, how about you stop messing around and show yourself?!” Sean’s eyes widen.

“MARK! You shouldn’t do that! What if it gets pissed off!?” Mark rolls his eyes but before he can speak, something crashes against the wall behind him. They both scream and jump back. Mark focuses the camera on the ground and sees a brick that wasn’t there before.

“Holy shit….it tried to fucking kill me!”

“That’s what happens when you piss it off Mark!! We need to leave now!” Mark nods and the two rush back out of the tunnels. Sean yells out and falls to the ground.

“Mark!! Something has my- AAAHHHH!” Sean is suddenly dragged along the ground back into the tunnel. Mark curses and runs after him.

“SEAN!! Shit hold on I’m coming!!” Sean continues to scream as he dragged. He points the camera down at his feet to see if he could see what it was through the night vision, but all he saw was a thick cloud or mist around his ankle. Mark keeps running after Sean, screaming at the thing to let him go. He suddenly stops and doubles over, feeling as though he just got punched in the stomach. He coughs and stands back up. His eyes widen as he could no longer see or hear Sean. In fact, he couldn’t even see the tunnel around him. It was just pitch black. He pulls up his camera and looks through it.

“Alright whatever you are, you better let my friend go right fucking now!!” He growls and glares as he spins in circles. There was nothing on the camera, just more darkness. He could hear whispers all around him but he couldn’t make out the words.

“Sean!!! Can you hear me!!?” No response. He suddenly felt hands on his shoulders, but when he turns there’s nothing there. But the hands remained.

“Get the fuck off of me!! What do you even want?!” The hairs on the back of his neck stand on end as he felt **_something breathe on him_**.

“**<strike>_I want you….dead_.</strike>**” That voice was so cold, so devoid of life and yet so angry, that it made Mark run. He just continued to run until he got out of the darkness and was suddenly in the tunnel again. He could see again and hear Sean still screaming for him in the darkness of the tunnel. He keeps running until he finds Sean, still being dragged. He grabs Sean’s hand and pulls, stopping whatever was dragging his friend. Sean had tears streaking down his face at this point.

“MARK! Help me!”

“I’m trying! Let go of him you asshole!” Mark pulls with all his might, having a twisted tug of war with his friend as the rope. And just like that, just as suddenly as it all started it stops. Sean’s legs are dropped and the whispers stop, the darkness lightens a bit. Mark helps Sean up to his feet and the two make a run for the exit, never looking back. They make it out safely and run to Mark’s car, peeling out as quickly as they could. As they leave the tunnels behind, two pairs of glowing eyes watch them from the shadows as they drive home. A sickening, twisted laugh echoes from the tunnels.

“S̵̩͓͓̜̮̰̏̆̎̿̓̈̃̒̋̈́̔̔͛͗̍͐͛͌̔̂̎͐̿̍̚͘̕͝͝ͅȩ̸̨̖̝̰͍̱̖̲̝̤̭̫̫̫̻̼̙͓͙͊̿̉̊̆͗̍͘ë̵̞͎̺͙͈́͛̽̊̉̾̆ ̶̧̨̜̗̰͕̖͎̒ͅͅy̷̡̛̩̦̰̞̦͈̞͍̩̻͚̳̖̱͍͚̑̑͗̓͂̓͑̅͛́́̎̅̽̔̍́̃͗̚͝ö̴͓͓͓̟̮̤̺͉͍̹͈̮̱̟̜̙̮̲̊̾͌̒͆̋̄̏̈̈́͗̃̔̈̂̕͘ṳ̴̝̆̔̂̓̾̌͊̄͗̊̌̽͋̌͆̂̈̀̄̋̿̾̈́ ̵̧̨̘̩͖͓̬̥̣̱̼̟̝̣͈̐̎͜ş̸̛͔̜͍̞̽̓͒̍̈́̈́̎̿͒͆̾̋͘͝ò̷̢̖̪̬̜̝͛͘͠ͅͅö̵̡́̇̏̔̆̉̿͗͂̈́̈͌́̇̈̒̾́͐̈́̏̆͝͠ņ̵̧̡̧̝̺̟̪̠̻̫̞̜̹̜͈̙̪̯̮͕̂̓̐̑͆͗͋͑͗̏͋̈́̾̽̔̀̎̄͘ ̶̛͚̻̖̘̬̖̮͖̮̹̱͚̭̰̞̜̲͕͕̭̘̅̒͐̔̂͌̌̃̄̆̋̑̒͑̄͛̃̾̃̈́͋̌̎̅́͘ͅḃ̷̢̦͍̯̮̘̹̤͚̪̘̟̹̺͈̯̤̳̦̥͊̀́̈́͗͐̈́̅́ͅǫ̸̛̳̏̏̈́̂͋̔̆̓̐̽̽͗̎̔͝͝y̴̡̧̧̛̟͚̭̘̞̭͈̭̬͓̻͇̖͔̹͎͎̘̥͖͕͕̤͒̉̏̋̍͒͊͆̐̑͗̈́̏̄̌̄̕͜͠ͅs̸̢̢̧̛̛̛̤̯̰̜͍̺̯̝͙̗͚̘̦̹̥͇̬̝̖͇̱̫͇̎̓̌͌̅̑̉̓̌̒̾͌̉͘͘͘͝͝”


	4. Chapter 3: It begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHH! I'M NOT DEAD!! I'm so sorry I haven't posted anything in so long T0T. I've been stressed with looking for a job but I have one now!! So Yay! I don't know my hours yet, but once I figure out my work schedule I can figure out when I can write. Thank you to everyone who's still around for being so patient with me ^-^ I hope you like this chapter!

They were freaking out. No, they were beyond that. They were in full panic and hysteria mode now. Mark was driving as fast as he could to get away from the tunnels while Sean was curled up in his seat shaking. Mark glances over at him.

“S-Sean? A-Are you alright?”

“DO I FOCKIN’ LOOK ALRIGHT TO YOU!? YOU JUST HAD TO PISS IT OFF!!!” Mark flinches.

“I know I know. Fuck I’m sorry. A-are you hurt?” Sean takes a shuddered breath and checks the ankle that was grabbed and gasps.

“Shit…I’m bleeding bad Mark.” Mark curses and pulls over on the high way. He parks the car and turns on the cab lights to look at Sean’s leg. He was right, there were deep claw marks on Sean’s lower calf and ankle and they were bleeding heavily.

“Shit…how does that not hurt?” Sean shrugs shakily.

“A-Adrenaline maybe? I don’t fockin’ know…” Mark frowns and starts up the car again.

“I’m taking you to a hospital, those need stitches.” Sean frowns now.

“What the fock are we gonna tell them?”

“Ah…A dog, no a bear. Yes a bear attack that we barely escaped from.” Sean looks doubtful.

“I’m not sure that will work but okay…” Soon they make it to the nearest hospital. The staff didn’t fully believe the boys’ story but they treated Sean nonetheless. They cleaned and stitched his wounds, which by the time they got there were finally starting to hurt. The doctor gave Sean antibiotics and pain killers that knocked the Irishman out halfway home. Mark ended up carrying the other back into the house and into the Irishman’s room. The half German sighs and lays Sean in bed and leaves.

He couldn’t get what happened out of his head. He just couldn’t believe it, even though he saw it all and they had the proof. He HAD to review the footage from the tunnels and now. He gathers all the cameras and recorders and goes to his recording room to set them up to his computer. For the rest of the night he looks through everything and by the time he’s done he can’t sleep. Too shaken after what he saw and heard.

* * *

The next morning Sean wakes up groggily. He blinks up at the ceiling for a bit before sitting up. He winces and hisses, grabbing at his ankle.

“What the-” Then the memories from last night flood back to him, making his eyes widen in fear. He bites his lips and slowly gets out of his bed and walks out of his room.

“Mark?” He calls out. There was no way he could get down the stairs without help. Thankfully it seems Mark was awake and heard him. He appears at the bottom of the stairs.

“Oh, morning Sean…” Mark looks exhausted making Sean frown.

“Mornin’. Did you sleep at all?” Mark sighs as he climbs the stairs to help Sean.

“No…I couldn’t. I spent all night going over the footage from the tunnel” Mark helps Sean downstairs and to the couch where he could sit with his leg up. Sean winces with every step and sighs when finally sitting. He looks up at Mark as the Asian man goes back into the kitchen.

“And….did…did you see anything?” Mark comes back with a plate of food, coffee and Sean’s medicine.

“Eat first then pills. And yeah I did…I saw a lot and heard a lot. I’ll show you later.” Sean frowns. He was not looking forward to that, but he needed to know what happened to them last night. So he eats as quickly as he can and takes his pills. Afterwards Mark brings his laptop to the couch and sits next to Sean. The Irishman blushes lightly at how close Mark was but shakes his head.

“_Sean get a grip! This is no time for crushing on someone!_” He internally berates himself as Mark opens up some files.

“So, I think I’ll show you what the cameras caught before I have you listen to the audio.” Sean nods and stares at the screen. The first video was just as they entered the tunnels. Sean recognizes it as the shadow he saw.

“That’s what I saw before all the shit went down!” Mark looks over to him.

“I thought as much. I tried going frame by frame to see what it looked like, but it really was just like a formless shadow. But here’s the next one from your camera too; from when you were being dragged.” Sean frowns. He really didn’t want to relive it, but he watched anyway. He heard himself screaming and crying and curls into himself. Mark rubs Sean’s arm as the camera pans down to his feet. That same formless cloud or mist was completely wrapped around his ankle. But something Sean didn’t notice at the time was the way the cloud moved. It was almost like static.

“Is that from the camera?” Mark shakes his head.

“I thought that too, but look at everything else. Nothing else is all staticy like that fog. It’s really weird.” Sean nods and sighs.

“What else did we capture?” Mark pulls up another video.

“Okay so these are from my camera.” The first video was from Mark’s view of Sean getting dragged away. The sheer terror on Sean’s face was horrifying, but what really drew their eyes was behind Sean in the darkness. Mark pauses the video and right in the center of the screen were two glowing dots, eyes in the darkness. Sean inhales sharply and tenses.

“What the fuck…?” Mark sighs and shakes his head.

“I have no idea man. And it only gets worse from there.” The next video showed Mark running after Sean and then suddenly the screen goes black, but it was still recording cuz Mark’s yelling could still be heard. Again Mark pauses it at one point and this time two more glowing eyes could be seen. They were a bit blurry since the camera was moving with Mark’s spin, but they were there.

“So…at least two …things were attacking us?” Sean asks worriedly. Mark nods.

“Yeah…that’s all we caught visually, but audio? Oh boy, prepare yourself.” Mark brings up the first audio file and plays it. At first it was just Mark and Sean talking as they first walked into the tunnels, but then Sean heard something whisper under Mark’s voice when he commented on the creepiness of the place.

“…._Here…._” Sean’s eyes widen.

“Here? What the hell does that mean?”

“I think there’s more too it but the recorder didn’t pick it up.” Sean frowns.

“What else is there?” Mark plays the next file. This one was caught by Sean’s, again when he was being dragged. It was hard to hear over Sean’s screaming, but there was a voice or rather….

“_H̶̡̞͍͎͈̺͛e̷̳̮̫̝͋̈ḩ̴̭̙̱͙͙̌͜ͅe̶̢͇̰̮̻̺͈͕̠̺̬̥̣̊̆͗̏̂͊̓̊̅͒̽͌̄̕h̸̢̛̖̝̲̥̓̌̃̓̌̇͠͝ͅe̷̢̨͙̖̘̩̣̻̅̊̂ȟ̷̹̳̲̥̬̫̮͔͗̈̃̿̏̏̏ͅe̵͙̥̯̠̤̖̬͎̓̋̊͜ḩ̷̛̮̝̬̻̟̙̌̽̾͒̃̈̌͛̚ͅe̴̡̢̛͎͙̤̳̣̲̲̘̰̣̜̺͈͆̈́̔̓͗͊̈̍͑̐̕͠͝h̸̡͊̐̐͑̂̂̏̊͛̾̿̈́̈́̉̚ę̶͓͓͍͕͖̲͕́̏̓̽̉ͅͅ_” Sean’s heart just about stops. That was the same laugh he heard in his nightmare.

“N-No way….” Mark looks at him worriedly.

“Sean? Are you alright?” Sean jumps, lost in his thoughts.

“Ah…Y-yeah…just…a creepy fucking laugh..” Mark nods slowly.

“Yeah…it fucking is. But…There’s a few that are worse.” Sean groans as Mark plays the next one. How could anything be worse? The next one was from Mark’s recorder, when he was trapped in total darkness.

“_<strike>**I want you….dead**.</strike>_” Sean gasps.

“Holy shite…something said that to you?!” Mark nods grimly.

“Yeah…scared the hell out of me and I just ran to find you. There’s a few more, but they’re just whispers. Can’t make anything out. There is one more significant one though….” Mark looked reluctant to play the file, but he did. From the audio it was from when they were running out of the tunnels.

“….**_<strike>Just the beginning</strike>_**_…“S̵̩͓͓̜̮̰̏̆̎̿̓̈̃̒̋̈́̔̔͛͗̍͐͛͌̔̂̎͐̿̍̚͘̕͝͝ͅȩ̸̨̖̝̰͍̱̖̲̝̤̭̫̫̫̻̼̙͓͙͊̿̉̊̆͗̍͘ë̵̞͎̺͙͈́͛̽̊̉̾̆ ̶̧̨̜̗̰͕̖͎̒ͅͅy̷̡̛̩̦̰̞̦͈̞͍̩̻͚̳̖̱͍͚̑̑͗̓͂̓͑̅͛́́̎̅̽̔̍́̃͗̚͝ö̴͓͓͓̟̮̤̺͉͍̹͈̮̱̟̜̙̮̲̊̾͌̒͆̋̄̏̈̈́͗̃̔̈̂̕͘ṳ̴̝̆̔̂̓̾̌͊̄͗̊̌̽͋̌͆̂̈̀̄̋̿̾̈́ ̵̧̨̘̩͖͓̬̥̣̱̼̟̝̣͈̐̎͜ş̸̛͔̜͍̞̽̓͒̍̈́̈́̎̿͒͆̾̋͘͝ò̷̢̖̪̬̜̝͛͘͠ͅͅö̵̡́̇̏̔̆̉̿͗͂̈́̈͌́̇̈̒̾́͐̈́̏̆͝͠ņ̵̧̡̧̝̺̟̪̠̻̫̞̜̹̜͈̙̪̯̮͕̂̓̐̑͆͗͋͑͗̏͋̈́̾̽̔̀̎̄͘ ̶̛͚̻̖̘̬̖̮͖̮̹̱͚̭̰̞̜̲͕͕̭̘̅̒͐̔̂͌̌̃̄̆̋̑̒͑̄͛̃̾̃̈́͋̌̎̅́͘ͅḃ̷̢̦͍̯̮̘̹̤͚̪̘̟̹̺͈̯̤̳̦̥͊̀́̈́͗͐̈́̅́ͅǫ̸̛̳̏̏̈́̂͋̔̆̓̐̽̽͗̎̔͝͝y̴̡̧̧̛̟͚̭̘̞̭͈̭̬͓̻͇̖͔̹͎͎̘̥͖͕͕̤͒̉̏̋̍͒͊͆̐̑͗̈́̏̄̌̄̕͜͠ͅs̸̢̢̧̛̛̛̤̯̰̜͍̺̯̝͙̗͚̘̦̹̥͇̬̝̖͇̱̫͇̎̓̌͌̅̑̉̓̌̒̾͌̉͘͘͘͝͝”” _Sean looks up at Mark, all the blood draining from his face.

“J-Just the…beginning? See you soon? M-Mark did…did those things…follow us?” Mark looks back at him with a conflicted expression.

“I…I don’t know.”


	5. AN: Not a chapter

Hey everyone, sooooo I'll be honest I've been a little worried about updating this now with Sean once again expressing his hate for Septiplier. I was very tempted to just take this down, since I don't want to upset him, but then I didn't want to upset and disappoint you guys who were reading this story. So I wanted to ask all of you, since we're all in Sean's community, what I should do this is:

1\. Delete it

2\. Take out all romance aspects of the story.

3\. Take out Septiplier and just do Danti

4\. Leave it as is but remove any on screen smut.

I truly do want your options because I just don't know. I don't want to upset Sean and the community and I don't want to disappoint you guys.


End file.
